


Slytherin Scheme

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Slytherin Scheme

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Potions King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/277445) by [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk). 



Al watched Scorpius through hooded eyes. Making his housemate nervous sent jolts of electricity straight to his already overactive cock. Maybe it was the way Scorpius bit his lip as his face turned a lovely shade of red. Al's cock throbbed as he imagined those soft lips wrapped around it, fingers in the white blond hair. 

He'd had his eye on Scorpius since they were Sorted actually and helping him with Potions was the perfect way to get close to him. Scorpius would be flat on his back, legs spread wide in no time, Al thought with a sly grin.


End file.
